Is it fate?
by Dereksgirl24
Summary: It was a stormy night in June when Stiles' life changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This is an AU story like most of mine. I am not writing this one alone, i am writing it with a friend.**

**Some things you should know, Stiles and Scott are Best friends but Scott is not a wolf.**** Stiles and Scott do not know about werewolves. Derek is alpha of beacon hills, his pack includes Lydia, Jackson, and Danny. **

It was a stormy night in June when Stiles' life changed…for the better. Stiles was driving in his jeep on his way home when he hit a slick patch and his jeep spun out of control and he crashed into a tree. Stiles passed out on impacted. When he woke he was in someone's house with some guy standing over him, wiping a rag across his head. "Wh-where am I?" Stiles asked feebly.

"You're at my house you crashed your jeep and your head is bleeding." Said the stranger.

Stiles is still in a lot of pain so he passes out again.

When Stiles wakes again the stranger is gone and he notices that he is in a bed. Stiles gets out of the bed and immediately sits back down, feeling very dizzy. "Hello?" Stiles calls out to the empty room. Stiles tries standing once again feeling less dizzy this time. He walks to the door of the room and looks out into a hall way. "Sir are you home?" Stiles calls out, he receives no answer so he walks down the hall way and down the stair case.

Derek is at the store buying food and first aid supplies for the young man back at his house. Hoping he doesn't wake before he gets back. Derek walks up to the register and pays for his items then walks out to his car. When he gets home he hears the heartbeat of the young man that tells him he isn't sleeping and is down stairs.

Derek walks in and says, "You're awake. I hoped to be back before then. How are you feeling?" Derek walks over with bags in tow. Stiles just backs away slowly till he is against the wall.

"You're huge." Stiles squeaks

Derek chuckles, "Don't be frightened I won't hurt you."

"I-I don't know that." Stiles stutters

Derek frowns, "If I wanted to hurt you I could have done so by now."

Stiles thinks about that and nods, "You look so…" Stiles looks him up and down. "Scary."

Derek chuckles again, "I get that a lot." Derek walks into the kitchen and sits the bags down then he pulls out some of the first aid supplies he bought. "Sit down please."

Stiles sits in a chair and looks at Derek. "What's your name mister?"

Derek who is opening a package of bandages looks up and says, "Derek Hale." Then he looks back down and starts opening a container of ointment.

"Derek Hale, I like that name. It sounds strong and manly." Stiles muses to himself.

Derek chuckles, "Thank you. I'm going to clean and bandage you're head now."

Stiles nods and Derek steps closer and starts wiping at the gash on Stiles' forehead with an alcohol wipe, Stiles sucks in a breath because it stings. Derek then wipes a bit of ointment on the gash, he then places a bandage over it. "There your good now."

"Thank you for saving me Derek." Stiles says as he looks up at the man. "I'm Stiles Stilinski by the way."

Derek's eyes widen, "Stilinski, are you related to sheriff Stilinski?"

Stiles nods, "Yeah he's my father."

"Huh I saved the sheriffs son." Derek mumbles.

Stiles laughs, "Yeah you did."

Derek smiles at Stiles and he notices that the boys heart stops beating for a second. "You ok Stiles?"

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine." He stutters dazed by the beautiful smile.

Derek raises an eyebrow, "You sure? Or do you always stutter like that?"

Stiles blushes and looks down, "I'm fine."

Derek is intrigued by this young man's reactions to him. "Well you can stay the night here and I'll drive you home in the morning."

Stiles looks up, "I don't want to intrude, and you have been so nice."

Derek smiles, "You're not intruding. I have plenty of rooms in this big house."

Stiles smiles, "You have a beautiful smile Derek."

Derek raises an eyebrow, "Are you hitting on me?"

Stiles' mouth drops open, "Uh no I was just complimenting you…"

"Oh well thank you." Derek walks out of the kitchen.

"That was embarrassing." Stiles mumbles

"Let me show you to a room." Derek says from outside the kitchen.

Stiles walks out of the kitchen and follows Derek down a hall and to a door. "There is a bathroom connected to the room."

"Thank you." Stiles says as he walks into the room and starts to strip then turns around realizing Derek is still there. "Um goodnight."

"Goodnight." Derek says walking away.

Stiles strips down to his boxers and gets in the bed. Noting how very comfy it is. "Wow this is comfy." Stiles says to himself.

Derek lays in bed listening to Stiles slowly fall asleep before he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hey guys so sorry! I tried to update yesterday but my wifi was being stupid! anyway here is part 2, i hope u like it as much as the first. I will be busy in the next few days. So the next update will take a little longer.**

Derek woke early the next morning to the sound and smell of food cooking. Derek got out of bed and went down stairs to see Stiles in his kitchen cooking and he had a flashback to his father standing in the kitchen cooking and he smiled. Stiles who is oblivious to Derek's presence is cooking the eggs and when Derek speaks he jumps, "That smells delicious, you didn't have to cook."

"I kinda wanted to say thank you for saving me and letting me sleep here."

Derek smiles, "Thank you Stiles."

Stiles smiles and then he notices Derek isn't wearing a shirt, he drools a little before turning his head quickly back to the eggs. Derek notices and chuckles. "You're an odd person."

Stiles laughs, "That's a nice way of putting it."

"Putting what?" Derek asks

"Saying that I'm strange or wired or annoying or creepy, the list goes on." Stiles says

Derek frowns, "I don't think you're any of those things. I was just noting the fact that you're obviously attracted to me."

Stiles blushes and looks at him, "You noticed."

Derek chuckles, "Kinda hard not to when you drool."

Stiles blushes, "Sorry."

"Don't be its flattering. Don't worry about creeping me out, your kind of interesting to be around." Derek says trying to say the right words.

Stiles raises an eyebrow, "Are you gay?"

Derek chuckles, "I'm Bi."

Stiles smiles, "Sweet. Well the eggs are done and the biscuits should be done in a few minutes."

"I didn't have any biscuits."

Stiles grins, "Home made."

Derek smiles, "You're awesome."

Stiles laughs, "Well thank you Derek. I do try." Stiles gives an elegant bow.

Derek chuckles, "You're so different."

Stiles raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Derek continues to watch him move around the kitchen as if it was his and gets two plates out and piles them with eggs. Then he pulls the biscuits out of the oven and they look amazing. Stiles hands him a plate. "Eat up."

Derek starts eating and he moans quietly at the amazing taste of the biscuits. "These are amazing!" Derek says after he finishes one.

Stiles chuckles, "Thank you, it's my mother's recipe." Stiles starts eating.

They eat in silence. After they finish Derek washes the dishes and Stiles dries them. "Thank you Stiles. I haven't had a meal cooked for me in a long time."  
>Stiles smiles, "Well surely your boyfriend or girlfriend can cook."<p>

"I'm single." Derek says.

Stiles grins, "Oh well in that case, your welcome Derek."

Derek chuckles. "You ready to go home?"

"If I said no would you take me home anyway?" Stiles asks

Derek raises an eyebrow, "No I guess not."

"Well in that case no I don't wanna go home yet. I want to get to know my savior."

Derek chuckles, "Just call me Derek."

Stiles laughs, "Ok Derek, what's your middle name?"

"Lee."

"Derek Lee Hale."

"Yep, what's yours?"

"Oh its Stiles."

"Oh then what's your first name?"

Stiles frowns "Its Genim."

Derek chuckles, "Genim Stiles Stilinski."

"Yeah my mom named me after my grandpa." Stiles says.

"Oh but you don't like your first name?"

"No can you blame me?"

"Not really."

Stiles smiles, "So Derek, you look scary as hell but you're actually nice. What's up with that?"

Derek chuckles, "I'm not nice to everyone. Just the people I save."

Stiles laughs, "You save people often?"

"Oh yeah I'm like batman or something."

Stiles laughs, "Oh really? What is your symbol?"

"A wolf."

Stiles raises an eyebrow, "Why a wolf?"

"Because wolves are tough and smart."

"I like canines, I want a dog but dad is allergic."

"Oh that sucks. I had a dog once."

"What kind?"

"A pit bull."

"Oh that's a great dog!"

"Yeah he was great. Best dog I ever had."

Stiles smiles and looks at the clock, "Oh shit I have to get home dad is going to go crazy."

Derek frowns slightly, he was enjoying the company. "Well come on then, let's get you home."

"Ok." Stiles gets up and walks outside. Derek follows and walks over to his Camaro. "I knew it your loaded."

Derek chuckles, "Get in."

Stiles walks over to the passenger side and gets in. "So we should hang out again."

Derek smiles, "Yeah that sounds fun. You drink coffee?"

"Oh god, you're asking me for coffee I'm not ready for this kind of commitment Derek I just met you." Stiles grins

Derek laughs, "You're crazy."

Stiles chuckles, "No I'm not allowed to drink coffee."

"Oh why not?"

"I have ADHD and it just makes me even more hyper."

"Huh ok, how about pizza?"

"I freaking love pizza." Stiles says

Derek grins, "Then we shall meet for lunch one day."

Stiles smiles, "I had fun today. I can't wait to tell Scott."

"Who's Scott?"

"He's my best friend."

"Cool. So when do you want to meet?"

"I dunno, I have school. So Saturday?"

"Saturday is good." Derek says

Stiles smiles, "Saturday it is."

Derek pulls up in front of Stiles' house. "We are here."

"Whoa how do you know where I live?"

Derek grins, "I don't, I know where the sheriff lives. You happen to be his son."

"Oh cool. Bye dad's stalker I mean Derek."

Derek laughs, "Bye Stiles." and Derek drives off.

Stiles goes inside and is met by a frantic sheriff.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Heres part 3.** **Enjoy! :)**

The sheriff is freaking out his son has never been gone all night before. When he hears the door he rushes to it and sees his son. He lets out a sigh of relief then he notices the bandage on his head. "Stiles oh my god I was so worried! What happen to your head? Why didn't you come home last night?"

"Dad calm down, I'm fine now." Stiles says. Then he walks over and hugs his dad.

The sheriff hugs him back, "Now? Why weren't you ok? Your head has a bandage."

Stiles sighs, "I crashed into a tree and passed out. When I woke I was in someone's home with them wiping at my head with a rag. That person turned out to be Derek Hale." The sheriff tensed at the mention of Derek's name but Stiles didn't notice. "I spent the night there and he brought me home this morning."

"Well I must thank him for saving you. You're ok now though? Are you hungry?"

Stiles smiles, "Yeah I'm ok now and no I ate breakfast with Derek."

"Oh well he seems nice." The sheriff says frowning. 'Derek Hale? God he could have killed Stiles or turned him. If the stories are true!'

"Yeah he's really nice and really cute." Stiles says smiling.

Jims eyes widen, "Stiles you can't date Derek Hale."

Stiles frowns and moves away from his dad. "Why not?"

"Because I said so." Jim says after not being able to think of a good reason.

"NO you promised!" Stiles says upset

Jim sighs, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to break my promise. Just please be careful."

Stiles hugs his dad, "Thanks I love you dad."

The sheriff rubs his back, "Promise you'll be careful. I love you too."

"I promise to be careful." Stiles says.

Meanwhile Derek is home thinking how quiet his house is without Stiles. Then just as he lets out a sigh there's a knock at his door.

Derek gets off the couch and answers the door. "Come in Jackson."

Jackson walks in and plops on the couch. "Lydia is being bitchier than usual. Can I hide here?"

Derek chuckles, "Yeah you can hide here."

Jackson's eyes widen, "Did you...you did! What the hell? Where is my grumpy alpha?"

Derek glares at Jackson but it doesn't have the usual heat behind it. "I saved someone last night. He made me smile and laugh. I don't know where Mr. grumpy, as Danny calls me, went. But I think it has something to do with him."

"Who Danny?" Jackson asks.

"No you idiot. The guy I saved." Derek says shaking his head at his beta.

Jackson mouth is an "O" before he speaks. "Do you think he's your mate?"

Derek shakes his head, "I don't know yet. I just know that he was able to make me laugh and smile." Derek chuckles, "He's such a smartass."

Jackson grins, "I think you have a crush on mystery guy."

Derek looks at him, "No you think. Any ways he goes to your school."

Jacksons wide eyes lock on his alpha, "Who?"

"His name is Stiles Stilinski. Do you know him?" Derek asks

"Know him, I make his life hell. He kissed Lydia once." Jackson says then he yelps and runs for the door.

Derek's eyes are red and he lunges for Jackson but he moves before Derek can grab him. "Come here!" Derek growls

"No! I'm sorry, I will stop. I will even apologize!" Jackson says

Derek stops growling and his eyes go back to normal. "Good you better. I don't want to hear of you bullying my potential mate again. Or you will be punished!"

Jackson sighs, he hates apologizing. "Ok. For the record I hope he is your mate. He's a likeable guy, I just hate him because he kissed Lydia."

Derek nods.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Hey guys some of you commented on how short the last chapter was. I just wanted to say yes theses will be short chapters. :) and google the meaning of a red tulip. stiles might ;)  
><strong>

The next day is Friday and Stiles is happy about hanging out with Derek tomorrow.

Later at school, Stiles is standing by his locker talking to Scott and Allison when Jackson walks up. Scott notices but Stiles doesn't. "Um Stiles, Jackson is behind you."

Stiles whips around, "Um hey Jackson."

Jackson forces a smile, "I just came to apologize for bullying you, I won't do it anymore. But Lydia is mine!"

Stiles is shocked, "Ummm thanks Jackson and yeah of course I know that."

Jackson smiles again and walks away. Stiles turns back to his friends, "That was so freaking random."

Scott nods and Allison says, "I wonder why he apologized today. Just the other day he was throwing you in a dumpster."

Stiles glares at her, "Your right, I wonder what got into him. Maybe he was lying." Stiles shrugs

Scott looks at them both, "I don't know it seemed like he didn't want to apologize, like someone was making him do it."

Stiles looks at Scott and opens his mouth but then the bell rings, "See ya later." They walk off to their classes.

After school was over Stiles walks to his jeep and hops in and notices Jackson in his rearview. So when Jackson knocks on his window he isn't surprised but he is curious. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't bugged today." Jackson looks uneasy.

"My day was great. Jackson what's wrong?" Stiles asks wanting to know why Jackson went from making his life hell to trying to be his friend.

"Nothing is wrong, just being friendly." Jackson says still uneasy

"Exactly, you go from making my life hell to my friend overnight. I'm confused."

Jackson sighs "You don't need to know why. Just know that if anyone bugs you or picks on you, let me know and I will deal with it. We are friends now sort of."

Stiles' forehead is scrunched up, "Um ok thanks Jackson. See you Monday."

Jackson nods, "Yeah see ya." Then he walks away to his car.

Stiles pulls out his phone and texts Scott "Dude Jackson just told me he's my friend now and to let him know if anyone bugs me. 'I'll take care of it' Wtf is up with this guy? He seems sincere."

Scott texts back, "I don't know man, Alli thinks he is serious. Hey we still on for lunch at Pete's tomorrow?"

Stiles mumbles "Shit forgot about Pete's." He texts back, "No sorry man I have other plans. Rain check?"

Scott looks at his phone in confusion, "He has other plans. We are his only friends." He says to Allison.

"I don't know baby, maybe he has a date." Allison replies

Scott texts back, "Other plans?"

"Yeah I'm meeting someone for lunch at Tony's." Stiles texts back

"Oh so you do have a date!" Allison texts him

Stiles laughs and texts back, "Not sure yet, for now just friends."

Allison calls him, "OMG friends for now? You like him! Is he cute?"

Stiles smiles, "Yeah he's really cute! He's huge though, like very muscly and tall."

Allison squeals, "Oh I gotta see!"

Stiles can hear Scott in the background, "No you can't look at guys hotter than me! Even if they are gay!"

Stiles laughs, "Tell Scott to shut up. Yeah he's really good looking and kind of sweet. Hey you know I hate to talk and drive talk to ya later Alli."

"Bye Stiles." Allison hangs up and Stiles starts his jeep and heads home.

When Stiles gets home there is a single red tulip on his door step with a note tied to it.

_See you at 12 Stiles, bring your appetite._

_-Derek_

_P.s. Tulips are better than roses._

Stiles smiles like an idiot as he unlocks the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- OMG im so sorry for the late update you guys. i have been focused on The Man He Didnt Have To Be. i am soory i have kinda put everything else on the back burner. i will try to update my other stories. if you inbox me which ones u want to see first i will try to get those out. :)Not sure when the next update for this will be. it might be in a few days. Also thank Jaiden Darby for asking me to update.  
><strong>

Stiles walked inside smelling the tulip. He shut the door behind him and didn't even notice Allison standing in his living room. "Oh my god mystery guy gave you a red tulip. That's so romantic!"

Stiles' head snaps up, "Allison, how did you get in my house?"

"Your dad let me in, he left a few minutes ago."

"Oh ok. Yeah it was on the door step when I got home."

"That is even more romantic. Do you know what this means?"

"Um that he's a romantic?"

"No you dummy the flower. Do you know what it means?"

"Flowers have meanings?"

"Oh my god yes!"

"Huh I'll Google it later."

"Ok, so I came over for details on mystery guy."

Stiles chuckles, "Of course you did. Well his name isn't mystery guy, it's Derek."

Allison grins, "Tell me more!"

Stiles grins and walks over to the couch. "Well, as you know I crashed my other jeep. Well Derek is the one that saved me from it. I woke up in his house with him wiping my head with a rag."

"Awww."

"Long story short. He saved me I spent the night there. I cooked him breakfast as a thank you. We flirted and he drove me home when I realized what time it was."

"Awww so it was like fate for you to meet."

"Come on Alli you know I don't believe in fate."

"Yeah yeah."

Stiles grins, "I'm meeting him at Tony's tomorrow at 12."

"Ooh a lunch date."

Stiles chuckles, "It's not a date."

"You flirted, he left you a red tulip. It's a date Stiles."

"You think? What should I wear?"

Allison laughs, "You have never asked me you always ask Lydia."

"Yeah and yet I'm single, time to try something new."

Allison grins, "You really like him."

Stiles blushes, "Maybe a lot."

Allison giggles, "Well let's go upstairs and find you something to wear."

Stiles smiles bright and runs up stairs, Allison follows and ten minutes later they have found the perfect outfit. Tight but not to tight blue jeans a nice plain white shirt and Stiles' new sneakers. "Derek will love you!"

Stiles hugs Allison, "Thanks, Lydia always makes me shiny, if that makes sense."

"Haha yeah she always makes you look to nice."

Stiles smiles, "Promise not to let Scott stalk us. Or bump into us at Tony's."

Allison grins, "I promise we will stay away from this one."

Stiles smiles and hugs her, "Let's have a twilight marathon!"

Alison squeals, "Yes!" and she runs down stairs.

Stiles sets his clothes on his dresser and then goes downstairs with Allison.

Three hours later the sheriff comes to Bella professing her love for both Jacob and Edward. "Stiles I told you to watch those in your room."

"I know dad but the living room has surround sound and Alli's here." Stiles says back

The sheriff sighs and goes to the fridge to grab a beer. "Okay son but next go to your room."

"Okay dad." Stiles says as Jacob runs off to fight.

Another two hours later and Allison is leaving for the night. "Goodnight Mr. Stilinski. Good night Stiles."

"Night Alli and thanks again."

"Night Allison, Drive safe."

"I will Mr. Stilinski and your welcome Stiles."

Allison leaves and Stiles orders pizza and the sheriff and Stiles eat dinner then Stiles goes to the stairs, "Dad don't stay up to late."

"I won't Stiles, I love you goodnight." The sheriff says.

Stiles smiles and nods, "Love you to dad, goodnight." Then Stiles goes up the stairs and to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- As an apology for the super late update. I am giving you chapter 6. Chapter 7 should be u soon. :) Thanks for sticking with me.**  
>Stiles wakes up to his dad knocking on his door. "It's Saturday dad." Stiles groans<p>

"Someone left you a flower and cryptic note on the front porch it's not signed." The sheriff says

Stiles still groggy says, "What kinda flower?"

"I don't know a red one." Sheriff says

Stiles smiles and gets out of bed, "Okay dad, where is it now?"

"It's on the kitchen table. I have to work late tonight there was another animal attack."

Stiles sighs and walks to his door. He opens it and hugs his dad. "Okay dad you be careful."

John hugs his son back, "I always am. You have a good day son."

"You to dad." Stiles goes back into his room and gets in the shower.

Stiles gets out of the shower and gets dressed in boxers and shorts and goes down stairs. He pours a cup of orange juice and grabs the flower with the note still attached.

'_Stiles hope you slept well. See you at lunch.' _

"Aww Derek, so sweet." Stiles says and then smells the flower and smiles.

Stiles then goes about cooking two eggs and three slices of bacon for breakfast. He sits at the table and eats his breakfast then he looks at the clock its ten. Stiles decides to call Lydia.

The phone rings three times, "_Hey sweetie."_

"Hey Lydia, I heard you and Jackson were fighting again."

Lydia laughs, _"Yeah he's being an idiot again. Wanna come over?"_

Stiles smiles, "Not this time, I'm meeting someone for lunch at 12."

"_You have a date and you didn't ask me for wardrobe advice?"_

"No I picked out my clothes this time." Stiles laughs

"_Aww is my baby growing up?" _Lydia says with a giggle

Stiles laughs, "Maybe. Do you wanna come over? Till time for me to meet him."

"_Sorry sweetie I can't, I have to meet a friend at eleven." Lydia says_

"Okay I will text you with the details after the date." Stiles says

"_Don't forget kissing on the first date isn't a bad thing." _

Stiles laughs, "Yes I know Lydia."

"_So who is the lucky guy that caught your eye?"_

"His name is Derek."

Lydia gasps, _"Does he have a last name?"_

"Yeah Hale, Derek Hale."

Lydia squeals, "I got to go Stiles but that's awesome!" Lydia hangs up.

"Huh I think she knows him." Stiles says to himself.

Later at Derek's house he just finished his morning run when he hears a car coming down the road. He looks at the clock and sighs.

Derek goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. Then he smells the person and sighs, "Lydia you're early." He says before she even gets to the porch.

Lydia walks in, "I know but i couldn't wait once my good friend Stiles told me he's meeting Derek hale for lunch."

Derek chuckles, "Didn't know you two were friends."

"Yes were friends. Why are you taking the sheriffs seventeen year old son to lunch?" Lydia asks not fazed by the chuckle she has seen more of Derek than the others.

"Well Lydia, I'm taking him to lunch because he might be my mate. And I saved his life Thursday night." Derek says

"Oh my god, Derek! I can't believe Stiles is your mate. That's great!"

Derek smiles and hugs Lydia. "Thank you Lydia. You're my favorite for a reason."

Lydia hugs Derek back and smiles, "I'm glad. I'm the only one that sees you like this." Lydia laughs, "Jackson called Thursday and was freaked out that you chuckled."

Derek laughs, "Yeah I was still kind of buzzing from how Stiles made me feel."

Lydia smiles, "He's a smart person Derek so be careful."

Derek nods, "I always am."

"No I mean extra careful. He's very observant."

Derek nods, "Thanks Lydia. Why were you being extra bitchy Thursday?"

Lydia laughs, "Is that what Jackson said? Well he was being an idiot again."

Derek grins, "When is Jackson not?"

Lydia grins, "Well aren't you the loving alpha?"

"Yes I am." Derek grins

"So you and Stiles?"

"Yeah."

"He's a good person, he'll be good for you."

"Thank you Lydia. Jackson also said he hoped Stiles is my mate."

"Yeah Jackson doesn't like him much. We kissed once. He's not bad at it."

Derek laughs, "Good to know."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- i will be posting these as i get them written. This chapter is long. the next one may not be as long. Thank DJDarkPixie for the batman and let me know what you think of the date.  
><strong>

Stiles is sitting on the couch watching cartoons when he looks at the clock. 11:30 Stiles sighs, "Twelve is taking forever."

Stiles gets up and takes his dishes into the kitchen and pours another glass of juice. "Mmm Orange juice." Stiles finishes his glass and then goes up stairs to brush his teeth and shower. When Stiles gets out of the shower its 11:45 Stiles gets dressed and decides not to wear his cologne. Stiles goes down stairs and cleans up the kitchen, trying to waste time.

Finally at 11:50 he grabs his keys and heads out the door. Stiles gets to Tony's at 11:58. Stiles goes in and sits at his favorite booth. He orders a coke while he waits.

Derek pulls at 12:03 Cursing Lydia for making him late. Derek walks in and spots Stiles and he smiles, Derek walks over and sits down. "Sorry I'm late, Lydia kept trying to give me advice on what to do."

Stiles smiles when Derek sits down, "Yeah that's Lydia for ya. She likes to dress me up for dates." Stiles laughs.

Derek smiles, "She's great most of the time."

Stiles nods, "Yeah she is. So how do you know Lydia?"

"Oh we met last year, been friends since." Derek says

Stiles nods, "So how are you Derek?"

"Better now." Derek says with a grin.

Stiles blushes, "That's good."

Derek smiles, "You look cute when you blush."

Stiles blushes slightly deeper, "Thanks."

Derek reaches across the table and strokes his fingers lightly over Stiles' blushing cheek. "I like it."

Stiles smiles, "So aside from making me blush what do you like to do?"

Derek laughs, "I like to hunt, play baseball, swim, and hang out."

Stiles nods, "Never been hunting and I suck at baseball. I like to research stuff, I kind of a nerd. I love to swim."

Derek smiles, "If I get a second date maybe we can go swimming."

Stiles blushes a lot, and he mumbles, "Allison was right."

Even though Derek heard it perfectly he asks, "What was that?"

Stiles looks up, "Oh my friend Allison said this was a date, I didn't know if it was."

Derek smiles, "You haven't been on many dates?"

"Not really, I never get a second date." Stiles says

Derek raises a brow, "Why not?"

Stiles shrugs, "Don't know."

"Well this date just started and I can't wait to see you again." Derek says with a smile.

Stiles smiles, "Your quite the charmer."

Derek laughs, "I can be."

"I like it, and I love the flowers. They are beautiful." Stiles says

"I'm glad, tulips are better than roses."

Stiles nods, "Yes they are, Allison says that they have a meaning. I'm supposed to Google it later."

Derek grins, "Yes every color of tulip has a meaning."

"Oh tell me about the red." Stiles says with a sweet smile

Derek chuckles, "Nope. Hey I'm starved wanna order?"

Stiles notices that they have been here for five minutes and haven't ate yet. "Yeah order what you want. I'll eat that."

Derek nods and calls the waitress over, "We would like a large supreme and a medium meat lovers. And two cokes." The waitress writes it down and walks away.

Stiles finishes his glass of coke, "So Derek you know anything about the animal attacks?"

Derek shakes his head no. "No but it is a tragedy. I hope they find the animal that's doing it."

Stiles nods, "Yeah I worry about my dad out there."

Derek nods, "What's it like being the sheriffs son?"

Stiles grins, "Its actually kinda awesome when he's not at the office all night."

Derek nods, "Yeah that has to suck. My dad was a banker."

"Was? What happen to him?"

"He was shot in a robbery."

"Aw I'm sorry Derek. That's horrible."

Derek gives a slight smile, "Thank you Stiles."

Stiles smiles, "I think you're getting that second date."

Derek grins, "Good because I know the perfect spot to swim."

Stiles grins, "On your property Mr. rich?"

Derek laughs, "Yeah it's on my property. Where you crashed isn't far from the start of my property."

Stiles eyes go wide, "I was far from your house. Hey how did you know I crashed?"

Derek chuckles at Stiles when his eyes go wide. "I was running, I like to take runs around my property. That's when I heard a crash so I ran over and saw you. I got you out and carried you to my house."

Stiles is looking at Derek in awe. "Okay so far, your very good looking, your sweet as can be, you have money and you saved my life. I'm starting to think your too good to be true."

Derek smiles, "You think I'm good looking?"

Stiles laughs, "Yes Derek your very good looking."

"Well your quiet handsome yourself." Derek says and Stiles blushes

It was tony the owner that brought the pizza to their table, "Hey Stiles you only bring the really important ones here. Hope this one is better than the last."

Stiles chuckles, "He is Tony, he's a proper gentleman."

Tony nods, "That's good, oh hey tell your dad I say hello."

"I will he working on a case. There was another animal attack."

Tony shakes his head and tsks. "Those poor people, I hope they find that animal soon."

Stiles nods, "Yeah but I'll tell him when he gets in."

"Alright you take care Stiles."

"Thanks tony, you too." Tony walks away to the back.

Stiles turns his head back to the table and Derek is watching him, "You come here often?" Derek asks

Stiles laughs, "Tony is an old family friend."

"Aw well let's eat I'm starving."

Stiles laughs and stretches across the table to grab the parmesan shaker and that makes his shirt come up and shows a little of his boxers, which are batman. Derek notices and chuckles.

Stiles gets the parmesan and sits back, "What?"

"Nice boxers."

Stiles blushes a bright pink, "T-thanks."

"Aw so you only do that when your when you're really embarrassed." Derek states

"Do what?" Stiles asks as he sprinkles parmesan on his pizza.

"Stutter. You stuttered back at my place."

"Oh that's because I was stunned by your beautiful smile." Stiles says then he blushes

Derek chuckles, "Don't be embarrassed I told you it's flattering. Feel free to drool if you want."

Stiles laughs, "That was an accident or something."

Derek laughs, "Or something."

Stiles grins, "So you have made me blush like 10 times today. Tell me something embarrassing about you."

Derek nods, "Seems fair. Well I like to sing in the shower."

Stiles grins, "That's not embarrassing but I'll take it." Stiles then watches as Derek brings a piece of pizza to his lips and bites it. Stiles watches those lips as he chews. Stiles feels something stirring in his stomach and he looks away. Derek raises a brow when he smells a faint bit of arousal.

Stiles grabs his slice of pizza and takes a bite and chews as he looks down at the table. "Do you have any plans for later?" Derek asks

Stiles looks up and swallows the bite of pizza, "Yeah I'm hanging with Scott and Allison. Allison is Scott's girlfriend. I was going to hang with Lydia but she is going to make Jackson work for her forgiveness."

Derek nods, "Okay, when are you meeting them?"

Stiles looks at his watch its 12:30, "In an hour."

"Wanna get this pizza to go and go back to my place and watch a movie?"

Stiles raises a brow, "I…don't know."

Derek nods, "It's okay." Derek smiles to hide his disappointment

Stiles apparently sees through it, "What did you have in mind? Most guys say a movie but the mean something else."

Derek looks surprised, "I meant a movie and maybe cuddling or hand holding."

Stiles smiles, "Sounds nice then. Yeah lets go."

Derek smiles bright and he hears Stiles' heart skip a beat. "Okay I'll go get two to go boxes." Derek gets up and goes to get the boxes, while Stiles texts Lydia. "Hey he's freaking perfect! We are going to watch a movie at his place."

Lydia texts back_, "I'm glad you like him, he's a great guy. Have fun and don't let him stick you with a baseball movie. Absolutely not __For The Love of The Game."_

Stiles laughs and texts back, "Okay I won't, don't make Jackson work too hard."

"_I'll try. Have fun."_

Stiles puts his phone in his pocket just as Derek is walking back. They put the pizza in the boxes. "Wanna take my car?" Derek asks

"Yeah lets go." Stiles walks toward the door carrying the pizzas. He walks over to Derek's car. They get in.


	8. Chapter 8

They start the drive to Derek's house, Stiles turns the radio on and Bon Jovi is on the radio. Wanted Dead or Alive. Derek starts singing.

"I'm a cowboy on a steel horse I ride

I'm wanted dead or alive

Wanted dead or alive

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days

And the people I meet always go their separate ways

Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink

And times when your alone all you do is think.

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back

I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back

I been everywhere, and I'm still standing tall

I've seen a million faces and I rocked them all

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

I'm wanted dead or alive

I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side

I'm wanted dead or alive

And I ride, dead or alive

I still drive, dead or alive

Dead or alive."

Stiles starts clapping, "Amazing, and you listen to Bon Jovi. Its official your too good to be true."

Derek laughs, "Nope I'm true." Derek pulls up at his house.

Stiles gets out and grabs the pizza. "So what are we watching?"

Derek walks up to front porch and unlocks the door. "I don't know whatever you want."

Stiles smiles, "How about For Love of The Game."

Derek smiles bright, "I love that movie!"

Stiles grins and walks into the house with the pizza. He puts it in the fridge. "I have never seen it, but Lydia told me not to let you watch it."

Derek chuckles, "It's a baseball movie, Lydia hates watching it."

"She can makes us watch The Notebook but we can't watch our favorite movies?" Stiles says

Derek grins, "Guess so."

Stiles chuckles, "I wanna try something." Stiles walks over to Derek.

"What's that?" Derek asks

Stiles reaches up and pulls Derek's head down, "This" Then he connects their lips. Derek kisses him back, Stiles relaxes into the kiss when Derek kisses back. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck and Derek moves his hands to Stiles' hips.

Stiles pulls back a few minutes later, breathing deeply. "That was awesome." Stiles smiles

Derek smiles back, "Yeah it was."

Stiles leans in for another kiss but Derek pulls back, "What's wrong?" Stiles asks

"Nothing, But I don't want to move to fast. Let's just watch our movie." Derek says with a smile

Stiles smiles, "I knew it."

Derek raises an eyebrow, "Knew what?"

"Your perfect."

Derek laughs, "I'm not perfect, I just care about you and I don't want to go to fast."

Stiles smiles, "Well lets watch our movie then." Stiles pecks Derek's lips

Derek smiles and moves his hands from Stiles' hips and Stiles moves his arms from around Derek's neck. They walk into the living room and Derek puts in the movie. Then he goes back to sit on the couch, Stiles cuddles close to his side. Derek wraps an arm around him.

Near the end of the movie Stiles falls asleep on Derek. Derek smiles and keeps watching the movie. Then at 2 he wakes Stiles. "Hey its two pm."

Stiles groans, "Crap I was supposed to meet them a half hour ago. Take me to Pete's?"

"No but I will drive you home your tired. Give me your keys and I'll give them to Lydia."

Stiles nods, "Promise?"

Derek chuckles, "I promise."

Stiles pulls his keys out of his pocket and hands them to Derek, then he stands. Derek walks into the kitchen, "Hey Stiles do you want the pizzas?"

"No you keep them."

"Okay." Derek walks back in and they walk out to Derek's car.

Stiles falls asleep within five minutes of being in the car. Derek drives to Stiles' house and wakes him up. "Stiles wake up. Your home."

Stiles opens his eyes, "Good bye Derek." Then he closes them again.

Derek chuckles and gets out and gets Stiles out of the car. Derek carries Stiles up the stairs and lays him bed. Derek places a kiss on Stiles' forehead then he turns to leave.

"Derek." Stiles says and Derek turns around thinking he woke up but his heart is still slow and steady. He's sleeping.

Derek smiles and leaves the house and drives home.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- hey guys. sorry for being MIA i just havent been able to write. i have uploaded a little. i write when i have time and inspiration. i know most of you and waiting for updates and i am sorry i am not getting them as fast i would like. i hope to be able to update everything soon.**

Stiles woke up the next morning to his phone ringing. He scrambles for it but he isn't quick enough and it goes to voice mail.

He looks at the phone 10 missed calls. 6 from Scott, 2 from Lydia and Allison. Stiles sighs and calls Scott.

"Oh my god Stiles! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Stiles yawns

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yes genius. Why the 6 calls?"

"You never showed up at Pete's. I was worried."

"Shit I'm sorry Scott. Derek and I went back to his place..."

"YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM?" Scott yells

Stiles pulls the phone away from his ear till Scott is done, "We watched a movie. I feel asleep and he drove me home."

"Oh that's nice of him. So it's 1 am go back to sleep."

Stiles groans, "Goodnight Scott."

"Night Stiles" Scott hangs up.

Stiles gets out of bed and walks to his bathroom. When he's leaving the bathroom he sees a note on his nightstand. He picks it up and reads it,

'Hey Stiles I had fun on our date.

Can't wait to see you again.

To kiss you again.

-D '

Stiles smiles bright and puts it in the drawer with his other notes from Derek, then he gets back in bed.

Stiles wakes again later. He looks at the clock, 8 am. "Time to start my day." Stiles gets out of bed and grabs some clothes and walks down the hall till he hears voices.

"I don't care if your god, stay away from my son!" He hears his father yell into what he assumes is the phone. Being that he hears no other voice.

Stiles continues down the hall. "Dad who were you talking to?"

John looks at his son, "No one important. I'll be home for dinner." He walks over and hugs his son then leaves the house.

Stiles walks back upstairs and gets in the shower. As Stiles is drying off there is a knock on his front door. "Be there in a minute." He yells

Stiles hurries to get dressed and jogs downstairs his hair still wet.

Stiles opens the door to see a man holding a bouquet of yellow and violet tulips. With a card attached. Stiles signs the paper and takes the flowers. He pulls the card out and reads it,

"Stiles I must leave town for a few days. I hope you will meet me at the park at 3 so we can say goodbye.

-D"

Stiles frowns, "Man this sucks." Stiles smells the tulips then he goes back upstairs to look up the meaning of these tulips. "I wonder why he didn't send red this time." Stiles muses to himself.

Stiles turns on his laptop and lays in bed. He Google's the meaning of yellow tulips. He finds a site with all kinds of flowers, and he scrolls down to tulips.

"Awww Derek." Stiles says when the site tells him yellow means hopelessly in love. He keeps looking for the meaning of violet. Stiles smiles bright when he sees it means faithfulness.

Stiles scans the list for the meaning of red tulips. Stiles gasps and his smile brightens when he sees it means a declaration of love. He reads the story of its meaning in the little passage under it,

_A Turkish legend may be responsible for the red tulip's symbolism. The story goes that a prince named Farhad was love struck by a maiden named Shirin. When Farhad learned that Shirin had been killed, he was so overcome with grief that he killed himself - riding his horse over the edge of a cliff. It's said that a scarlet tulip sprang up from each droplet of his blood, giving the red tulip the meaning "perfect love."_

"How tragic." Stiles says and then he grabs his keys and goes out to his jeep. He drives to Lydia's. Stiles gets out of the jeep and knocks on the door. Lydia answers the door in a night gown, "What can I do for you?" She asks sleepily

Stiles smiles, "Aww I woke sleeping beauty."

Lydia smiles, "Do come in Stiles." She moves from the door way letting him in.

Stiles walks in and walks up to Lydia's room, "So I think Derek loves me."

Lydia sits by him, "Why do you think that sweetie?"

Stiles looks at her, "It's silly but he has been giving me red tulips and sweet notes. This morning he had a bouquet of yellow and violet tulips sent to the house with a note."

Lydia smiles, "What do the flowers mean Stiles? Their exact meanings."

"Yellow means, hopelessly in love. Violet means faithfulness and Red means a declaration of love or perfect love." Stiles says

Lydia smiles, "Has Derek said he loves you?"

Stiles blushes a little, "No not in words."

Lydia grins, "Then until he says 'Stiles I love you' don't make assumptions. He may not know what the flowers mean."

Stiles frowns slightly and nods "Got it. Derek doesn't love me."

"Hey that's not what I said, don't get down." Lydia pulls him into a hug hoping Derek doesn't think she is marking him. "Derek is a private guy, he doesn't show emotion well."

Stiles raises an eyebrow, "That's not the guy I know. The Derek I know has a beautiful smile and an enchanting laugh, sparkly green eyes." Stiles finishes smiling big.

Lydia smiles bright, "He laughed and smiled around you? Until now I am the only one he showed that side to."

Stiles raises a brow, "But he's leaving town for a few days, I feel like I'm going to scream if I don't see him."

Lydia laughs and mumbles, "Yep you're his mate."

"What is a mate?" Stiles asks

"Nothing. I said nothing." Lydia says mentally cursing herself.

"You said 'yep you're his mate'. What is a mate Lydia?" Stiles asks

Lydia sighs, "Soul mate, your Derek's soul mate."

"Wh-why would you say that?" Stiles stutters

Lydia smiles, "Because you're perfect for Derek. Don't tell him I said anything. Please."

Stiles nods, "Yeah I won't tell him. What are you doing till three?"

Lydia laughs, "He asked you to meet him at three before he goes to New York. I'm not doing much."

"Why is he going to new York?" Stiles asks

"Shit. I am saying too much. He's going to new York to check on his sister."

Stiles nods, "Oh he didn't mention he had a sister. Do you think he would mind if I drove to his place now?"

"I don't know he might be busy. I wouldn't."

Stiles nods, "Well I gotta go meet Scott."

Lydia hears his heart pick up and knows he's lying. "Okay call if Scott bails on you."

Stiles laughs, "I will."


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles kisses Lydia's cheek and leaves the house. He drives toward Derek's house. Stiles turns on the radio and listens to music while he drives. He taps his fingers along with the beat of a catchy song.

Derek hears the jeeps coming before it turns on the road, He continues with his packing. Derek chuckles when the sound of Stiles singing Lady Gaga reaches his ears.

Stiles pulls up next to Derek's Camaro and turns off his jeep. He gets out and walks up to the door and knocks. Stiles waits for Derek to answer the door.

Derek zips up his suitcase and sits it by the door then he walks down stairs and answers the door. He smiles when he sees Stiles. "Hello I wasn't expecting to see you till three."

Stiles smiles, "I know, I got your flowers. But I couldn't wait till three."

Derek smiles, "Well come in I just finished packing." Derek moves aside to let Stiles in.

Stiles steps inside, "Where are you going?"

"I am going to New York to check on my sister. She has been having complications with her pregnancy." Derek says as he walks into the living room.

Stiles sits on the couch, "Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I hope everything turns out okay."

Derek smiles, "Thank you Stiles. I'll tell her you said that."

Stiles smiles, "Okay. I am going to miss you. I know we have only been on one date but…"

Derek sits by Stiles, "Hey I'm going to miss you too. I would ask you to come, but we have only been on one date and you're still not eighteen."

Stiles nods, "I understand."

Derek smiles, "Good. You want to go get some breakfast?"

Stiles smiles, "Yeah I'd love that."

"Good let's go, I know a great place."

Stiles and Derek get up off the couch, Derek grabs his leather jacket and hands it to Stiles, "Why aren't you wearing a jacket? It's cold out."

Stiles smiles and puts the jacket on, "I thought mine was in my jeep. Thanks."

Derek's wolf is very happy with Stiles wearing his jacket. "Looks good on you."

Stiles laughs, "It's too big. But I take it you like me wearing it."

Derek grins, "Yes I do."

Stiles smiles and thinks of kissing him but the last time he did that it turned into an almost make out session and he is hungry. So Stiles leans up and kisses Derek's cheek then gets in the passenger side of the Camaro. Derek smiles and gets in the driver seat, Stiles looks at him. "So is this like in high school where you give the person your dating your jacket and everyone is like 'wow they wearing his jacket. When did they start dating?'"

Derek laughs, "You watch too much TV. But this doesn't count as our second date. I said swimming was our second date."

Stiles grins, "We can go swimming on the third date."

Derek smiles, "I get a third date when we haven't even been through the second yet. I'm doing something right."

Stiles laughs, "You're doing everything right."

Derek smiles bright, "Glad to know that. Let's go I can hear my stomach screaming for food."

At that moment Stiles' stomach growls, "Mine too."

Derek chuckles and starts the car, He drives them to a nice diner. "My favorite breakfast place."

"Wow I didn't even know this was here." Stiles says smiling

Derek gets out of the car and opens Stiles' door. Stiles gets out and stands by him. "Yeah it's a great place. Serves breakfast lunch and dinner. Best food in the town aside from your cooking."

Stiles blushes softly, "Thanks."

Derek chuckles, and grabs Stiles' and interlocks their fingers, Stiles smiles bright. "You're welcome, when I get back we should eat together again at the house."

Stiles nods and starts walking in, "Yeah I'll cook dinner for you."

Derek smiles, "I can't wait." They walk hand in hand into the diner and sit at a table. They don't stop holding hands, nope their hands are still interlocked and resting on the table.

Stiles picks up his menu and looks for something to eat. Derek smiles at him as he looks through the menu. "Oh the bacon egg and cheese omelet sounds real good. With orange juice." Stiles looks up to see Derek smiling at him. He smiles in return.

"Have I told you your beautiful?" Derek asks before he can stop himself

Stiles blushes a bright pink, "N-no you haven't."

Derek smiles and reaches over to stroke his blushing cheek, "Well you are."

Stiles blushes more. "Th-thanks."

Derek smiles, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you."

Stiles smiles and clears his throat, "No its fine. Thank you Derek."

Just then the waitress comes over, "Aw Derek nice to see you again."

Derek looks away from Stiles, "Naomi When did you start working here again?"

"Last week. Who's this?" She asks

Derek smiles, "This is Stiles my date."

Stiles smiles bright, "Hi."

Naomi grins, "Hello you must be special, Derek never brings a date here. Always eats alone."

Derek glares at her, "Shoo fly."

Naomi laughs, "Okay Derek." She pulls a pad and pen from her apron, "What can I get for you both?"

Stiles who had been watching trying not to giggle says, "I would like the Bacon egg and cheese omelet and some orange juice."

Derek says, "I would like the same but with a coffee."

"Oh sure rub it in my face." Stiles says with a grin

Derek laughs, "I can't help it if you have ADHD and aren't allowed coffee." Naomi smiles at them and walks away to place the order.

Stiles smiles, "So it seems we both took each other somewhere special."

Derek smiles, "Yeah I have been coming here since I was twelve."

Stiles smiles, "How long will you be gone?"

"A couple days, maybe a week." Derek says

Stiles frowns a little and unconsciously squeezes Derek's hand, "I'm going to miss you a lot."

Derek squeezes his hand back, "I am going to miss you too. I'll still send you flowers."

Stiles smiles, "You will?"

"Yeah I will, each with a note tell you how much I miss you."

Stiles smiles brighter, "God I l…like you." Stiles eyes widen he almost said love on the second date 'Stupid you're insane! Are you trying to scare him off?'

Derek raises a brow at the skip in his heart, "I like you to Stiles."

Stiles smiles, "I need to use the rest room. Where is it?"

Derek hears another ski, "It's in the back to the left."

Stiles smiles, "Thanks Derek, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Derek hears no skip this time so he calms down, "Okay."

Stiles let's go of Derek's hand and walks to the bathroom. He gets to the bathroom and pulls out his phone, he calls Lydia. She picks up on the fourth ring, "Hey sweetness, Scott bailed didn't he."

"No I lied, I went to see Derek. We are at this diner and I just almost told him I love him!" Stiles says panicky

"Stiles calm down and talk quieter. What happen exactly?" Lydia says trying to make it so Derek doesn't hear the convo

"Well we are sitting at the table holding hands since the car ride. I asked how long he will be gone. He told me and I said I would miss him a lot. He said he would still send me flowers each with a note saying how much he missed me. I just said God I l…like you."

Lydia chuckles, "Aww you two are way too cute. What's the problem?"

"It's only the second date!"

"Aww yes that is a problem, did he notice your slip up?"

"I don't know, I don't think so."

"Then your fine. Just go back to him and act like nothing happen."

Stiles smiles, "Thanks Lydia, I really like him and I don't want to ruin it."

"You won't ruin it Stiles, he really likes you too."

Stiles smiles bigger, "Bye Lydia."

"Bye Stiles." Lydia hangs up

Stiles pockets his phone and walks out of the bathroom to see their food has arrived but Derek hasn't started eating yet. Stiles sits down, "Hey."

Derek smiles having heard only the first part, but still knowing Stiles loves him. "Hey."

Derek picks up his fork and starts eating. Stiles does the same. "Mmm this is really good!" Stiles says after a couple bites. Derek smiles and keeps eating.

They finish eating a little while later. "Wanna go back to my place?" Derek asks

Stiles gasps, "I do not put out on the second date." Stiles starts grinning

Derek shakes his head and rolls his eyes, "Come on crazy." He holds out his hand.

Stiles smiles and takes his hand, "What are we going to do at your place?"

They walk outside, "I dunno same as last time?"

Stiles grins, "Last time I kissed you in the kitchen and we watched a movie."

"Don't forget you fell asleep also."

Stiles chuckles, "So how about we move the kissing to the couch and forget about the movie?"

"So you want to make out on my couch."

"Yes unless you feel the kitchen wall is more comfortable." They get to the car and Derek opens his door. Stiles smiles and gets in.

Derek walks over to the driver side and gets in. "I don't know, we will see."

Stiles raises a brow, "Or we could just forget the kissing and watch a movie."

Derek smiles at him, "We will see."

Derek starts the car and starts driving home.

**AN- Ello Readers. if i have time to write agian soon then Chapter 11 will be out soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- Hello everyone. Those of you wondering where i disappeared to, well i lost my laptop. But i have found it. So updates will be slow going but i am back and writing again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The next will be out in a few days, maybe if i have time to write it. **

**I missed you all, review and let me know what you think of this.**

They get to the house and Stiles gets out but when he gets out his phone starts singing I'm sexy and I know it by LMFAO. Stiles hurries to answer it without even looking at the caller ID. "Hello."

"_Dude where have you been?"_

"Crap Scott I am so sorry. I never called you back. I'm with Derek."

"_Oh the angel in black." _Scott says dully

Stiles blushes slightly, "Dude! I was under the influence of pain meds, you can't hold that against me!"

"_I can and I am. So what are you guys doing?"_

"Well before you called we were going to watch a movie and maybe make out. What are you doing?"

Derek raises a brow, _"Dude gross. I'm walking to Allison's we are going to the movies and I was supposed to ask you and Derek if you wanted to join us. So do you?"_

"I don't know let me ask Derek." Stiles moves the phone to his chest. "Hey Scott and Allison are going to the movies. Do you want to double date?"

Derek tilts his head to the side thinking, "What movie?"

Stiles grins and lifts the phone to his ear, "What movie are you guys watching?"

"_The Vow, Allison really wants to see it."_

Stiles chuckles, "I doubt Derek will want to see that, let me ask." He moves the phone to his chest again. "They are watching The Vow. It's a chic flic, true story though. Or so I have heard." Stiles blushes faintly, he wants to see the movie.

Derek smiles, "Do you want to see it Stiles? I don't mind." Derek says noting that Stiles knows a lot about the movie.

Stiles smiles bright and pulls the phone to his ear again, "Yeah what time is it?"

"_It's in an hour. Hey gotta go bro I'm at her house."_

"Bye bro." Stiles hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket. Then he runs and jumps into Derek's arms.

Derek catches him with ease, "I take it your excited." Derek says with a grin and a chuckle

Stiles smiling bright leans in and kisses Derek happily. Derek kisses him back and moves his hands from Stiles' hips to his butt. Stiles shivers slightly so Derek pulls out of the kiss, "Let's go inside."

"Yeah I'm cold." Stiles rests his head on Derek's shoulder as he's carried inside.

Derek walks inside, kicking the door shut with his foot. He walks over to the couch just as he is setting Stiles down, Stiles says, "You're very strong Derek Hale."

Derek raises a brow, "Thank you Stiles." Derek sits by Stiles on the couch.

Stiles gets up and sits in Derek's lap, "Warm me up." Then he leans in to kiss him.

Derek smiles and puts his hands on Stiles' ass again. He kisses Stiles back with fervor.

Stiles kisses Derek happily, then after a few minutes he grabs the edges of Derek's shirt and slowly pulls it up, he breaks the kiss and Derek raises his arms so Stiles can pull it all the way off. Stiles smiles and leans back in to kiss him again.

Derek can feel his wolf just below the surface wanting to claim their mate, but he has it under control. Derek kisses Stiles and he smiles when he feels Stiles fingers in his hair. Stiles swipes his tongue along Derek bottom lip, Derek opens his mouth allowing entrance. Stiles slides his warm wet tongue into the cavern that is Derek's mouth.

Derek moans very quietly when he feels Stiles tongue brush against his own. His grip on Stiles' ass gets slightly tighter as Stiles licks around his mouth. Then Stiles' tongue retreats back into his own mouth, Derek takes this chance and slides his tongue into Stiles' mouth. Stiles fists his hand in Derek's hair and sucks on Derek's tongue. Derek resists the urge to growl his approval, instead he moans quietly.

Stiles moves his hands down to Derek's chest, he trails the lines of his abs, and then he pulls back eyes closed and breathing heavy. He slowly opens his eyes to see Derek smiling at him. Stiles smiles back then he whispers, "You're beautiful too."

Derek smiles bright, "Not as beautiful as you Stiles."

Stiles smiles and leans in to kiss Derek again. He presses his body closer to Derek's and he gasps as their crotches touch. Stiles didn't realize how hard he was till that moment neither did Derek. Stiles blushes bright red, he moves to get off Derek but Derek holds his hips. "Stiles it's okay, I'm hard too."

Stiles looks down and sure enough there is a bulge in Derek's jeans, this makes Stiles blush even brighter, "I, uh, you, we…" Stiles starts stuttering.

Derek smiles because it's cute, he pulls Stiles' face up to look him in the eye, "It's okay." He kisses Stiles softly. "You can go upstairs and shower if you want to. I'll use the downstairs."

Stiles smiles at Derek, "You're amazing. Thank you." He gets off Derek's lap and walks slowly up stairs.

Derek sighs to himself, 'When did I get so hard? Stiles is obviously a virgin, I love that, I'll be his first.' Derek thinks as he walks to the bathroom. Derek strips and gets in the cold shower.

Upstairs Stiles thinks, 'Oh god I'm so embarrassed. Derek is amazing, I love him so much.' He sighs at his thoughts and gets un dressed and steps in the warm shower. He decides to take an actual shower, he needs one anyway. Stiles takes care of his boner biting his lip so he doesn't moan. Then he starts washing his body with Derek's bath wash.

Derek finishes up and steps out of the cold shower and dries off. He puts on nicer, but not to nice, clothes for the movies later. He picks out his skin tight black shirt with his butt hugging blue jeans. He smiles to himself, 'Stiles will love these.'

Upstairs Stiles is rinsing his body, he starts washing his hair then he remembers he doesn't have any clean clothes. He sighs and rinses his hair, he steps out of the shower and dries off. Then he wraps the towel around his waist and walks down stairs. "Hey Derek you got any clothes I can borrow?" He looks up to see Derek isn't there. "Well shit, guess I'll just wear mine." He walks back up stairs to the bathroom is about to drop his towel when there is a knock at the door. Stiles walks over and opens it.

Derek hands him a set of clothes, "I was in the kitchen and heard you."

Stiles smiles and takes the clothes, "Thanks." Derek shuts the door and goes back downstairs. Stiles drops his towel and gets dressed. He notes that the pants will need a belt. He holds the pants up as he walks down stairs, "Hey man you got a belt I can borrow also?"

Derek chuckles and walks out of the kitchen then he laughs seeing Stiles hold them up. "I'll look if not we can go to your house."

Stiles smiles, "Thanks again."

"No problem." Derek leaves the living room and walks up stairs to his room, he looks around for a belt but he doesn't find one, he does find a pair of pants that don't fit him anymore. He grabs those and walks back down stairs, "No belt but I did find a smaller pair of jeans."

Stiles smiles and takes the jeans from Derek he walks to the downstairs bathroom and changes into them. They are still loose but not falling off him, he walks out of the bathroom and to the living room, "Thanks Derek these are a better fit."

Derek smiles, "You can have them. They don't fit me anymore."

Stiles smiles and walks over to Derek, he stretches up and kisses his lips softly. "You look hot."

Derek smiles and wraps his arms around Stiles, he kisses him deeply. Stiles kisses him back, they pull apart after a couple minutes, "We should get going to the theater. The movie will start soon."

"Yeah and we still have to buy tickets and popcorn and coke." Stiles smiles

Derek chuckles, "Are you sure coke is a good idea?"

Stiles shrugs, "I won't tell my dad if you don't."

Derek laughs, "You're getting a small."

Stiles smiles, "Thanks Derek."

Derek kisses his nose, "Your welcome Stiles."

They walk out to the porch together, Derek locks the door as Stiles keeps walking to the car. Stiles and Derek get in the car and drive off. As they reach the main road Derek reaches over and grabs Stiles' hand. Stiles smiles and interlocks their fingers.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Guys and Gals, I am sorry about the extreme lack of updates. I have been busy, i have good and bad news.

Good news is am feeling the want to write again, i can feel the idea faucet in brain slowly dripping :p

I have started writing a little on my iphone.

Bad news is my computer died, its in the computer grave yard. My dad being awesome was able to save my hard drive so my stories and everything are safe. However he put into this other laptop, and said laptop has a screwed up keyword. I cant type using it, so when i start writing again it is going to take forever!

I have gotten the awesome reviews begging me to continue and i promise i will continue. I have also gotten the favorites and follows. I want to thank all of you for reading and a bigger thanks to those who reviewed. Those reviews made me smile.

I will try to get something up soon :)

Luv my readers


End file.
